


Predator or Prey Extended Version

by EveanWynter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, M/M, Original Character(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveanWynter/pseuds/EveanWynter
Summary: An extended version of my story Predator or Prey because a lot of people asked for it.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Predator or Prey Extended Version

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags 
> 
> Also Trespassers Spoilers.

Slowly with the feeling of floating, he opened his eyes. Gray and black mixed looking eerie on his pale face. Striking when decorated with kohl. His hair was shorter now falling just long enough to be tucked behind pointed ears, black as spilt ink, his skin the parchment. Without his mask to cover his mouth, one's eyes caught and stuttered over the scars along it. Mementos of long-gone days. They did not detract from his beauty, merely told one that he was a survivor. He stood in his dark armor, and even now, he held himself with silent confidence, with the bearings of a man who knew both happiness and hardship. Solas knew that armor did a surprisingly good job of hiding the physique of the slight elf. Indeed he was slight, shorter than Solas slimmer at the waist. He looked tiny, delicate, and it was deceiving. He stood in the ruins of the temple, bathed in the eerie green light of a dream conjured Breach. For a fleeting second, he looked worried, then with an exhale, he realized it was a dream. Solas stepped forward, letting the other elf see him. Like Ras was master of shadows, Solas was master of the Fade, and with that came dreams.

  


“This was where I first saw you.” Solas gestured to the area under the Breach. Ras titled his head a bit hair falling ever so slightly into his eyes. Probably wondering what Solas was doing in his dream. “Even then, I knew you were different." Solas paused for a moment. “Special.” Ras smiled; it softened his face eased the lines of a soul too jaded to be whole anymore.

  


“I am sure I made a shocking entrance.” His voice light, teasing. A joke. Solas chuckled softly.

  


Shocking entrance indeed.

  


Solas waved a hand, and the scenery changed from the ruins of the temple to a flower-filled field. He took Ras's momentary distraction to his advantage getting close to the smaller elf. Ras turned to him. Solas gently touched Ras's cheek, fingers tracing his jaw ever so lightly.

  


“You are gorgeous.” Solas whispered as he kissed Ras. Soft and gentle, like he was worried he would break the smaller elf. Ras did not pull away. He closed his eyes, one hand going to Solas's waist the other, to the back of his head, deepening the kiss. Then as quick as it started, it was over.

  


Solas wanted more.

  


Ras stepped back. Away from him. Solas made a noise, a soft growl. He was called Wolf for a reason.

  


Ras did not have that just kissed look. No, everything was perfect. Gray-black eyes looked pleased, but not blown away. Gray-black eyes that could drive a man mad with just one heated look. That was exactly what Ras did. One heated look that promised so much.

  


Solas was hooked.

  


Then Ras turned and bolted.

“A chase, Fen'Harel! Who is the predator, and who is the prey?”

  


His laughter carried with the imagined wind. Ras vanished into a forest that had not been there a moment before. The Dread Wolf gave chase.

He woke with a growl, having never caught his quarry in the dream. He was not pleased with being denied. So on light feet, he slipped out of his room and made his way to the tower that Ras called home. He made his way up the stairs on bare feet up to the room Ras used to entertain guests and on to his bedroom. He slipped inside, watching the other man for a moment. Ras was leaning against the door frame on the farthest balcony door. The room had three huge doorways that led out to balconies. The other two were closed the curtains drawn over the glass. Ras looked wonderful bathed in the light of the setting sun. The light got lost in his hair but painted his pale skin in vibrant colors, and when he turned his head a bit where Solas could see his eyes, they held those colors for an extra moment, making them look like sunsets themselves.

Solas loathed to break the scene.

“Latch the door. Join me for a drink.” The voice carried easily but startled Solas from his thoughts. Ras knew he was here. He closed the door behind him, slipping the bar into place, watching as the other elf pulled two glasses from a drawer then turned to grab a bottle of wine from a shelf. He poured them both drinks setting the wine on his neat desk and offering Solas a glass. Solas moved into the room with the understanding that the game they were playing was not over.

“I did not know you had a taste for wine.” Solas took the offered glass watching as Ras picked up the other and took a sip. The dark wine stained his lips.

Solas could not help but stare.

“I don't often drink it, but on special occasions.” Ras turned, walking out onto the balcony. The view was breathtaking. Out over the gardens and courtyards of Skyhold. Onwards to the snow-capped peaks of the Frostbacks, until the mountains blended in with the sky. Ras leaned casually against the railing. He was dressed as he had been in the dream, must have fallen asleep in his armor. The patterns on it played tricks on the eyes, making him look like he was wavering in and out of sight. Solas knew it was not magic. He could feel Ras's magic just under the surface, touching it was like drinking too strong alcohol too fast. When Ras actively used his magic, it felt... tasted different. Hot, hard, and heady. Harsh against the skin when he used lightning. His shadows depended on his mood. Soft and gentle silk against skin sometimes. Other times that chill down your spine, the thing you swore you saw at the corner of your eye. That terrifying thing that stalks you in the dark.

Solas sipped the wine, not really paying attention to the taste, more watching Ras. Ras was swirling the liquid in his glass while watching as the sunset and stars started to come out.

“The most spectacular view.” Solas wasn't talking about what was beyond the balcony. Ras turned to look at him with a smile; it made the sunset trapped in his eyes warmer.

“Being Inquisitor has its perks, I suppose.” Solas felt Ras was purposely getting what he said wrong.

“I did not mean that.” He gestured to the view lazily like it meant nothing. Oh, it was amazing, but Ras now bathed in moonlight that made his pale skin almost glow, well, that was even better.

Solas did not have the words.

He wanted to see more. To pull the top off the other elf, so most of him did not seem to waver out of sight and admire him. Watch the moon bathe all of Ras's skin.

Such an easy game they played. Each denying what the other wanted. Complicated steps in a beautiful dance.

It would all end the same way.

But for now, it was the getting there that mattered. One had to be the predator and the other prey. Neither was the type that fought with claws or teeth. Lazy words and loaded looks.

Ras brushed against him one hand, trailing along his hip. Solas almost snapped, made a breathy noise instead. He pretended like it was not on purpose, but Solas knew and could not figure out precisely what part Ras wanted to play.

Oh, what a wonderful game they played.

Solas snagged the other's wrist, pulling him back. Rough enough to not be denied, but not hurting. Ras stumbled into his chest, carefully holding the glass away from their bodies, so it did not spill. Solas sat his on the desk, then took Ras's and sat it beside the other. Solas put an arm around Ras's waist so the other elf could not escape again. Solas tipped Ras's head back, the smaller elf's wrist still trapped in his grip. Sunset was not held in his eyes anymore. They were still beautiful. He kissed Ras. A kiss that proclaimed he was the victor, the predator in their game. That, however, did not make Ras prey.

  
No, this was more a game with two predators.

  
Ras nipped at his mouth as he pulled away. Enough to sting. Ras tasted oh so intoxicating. Solas kissed him again, this one demanding and deeper. Mapping Ras's mouth with his tongue. Chasing the taste of magic and wine. To Ras, Solas tasted of forbidden things, silk, and chocolate with a lace of danger. Something one might normally run from. The kiss broke only when both desperately needed air. They stood there, breaths mingling. Ras finally had that just kissed look.

Solas approved.

If asked later, Solas would tell you the wine tasted better off Ras's lips. Solas still had one wrist captured in his grip. With quick fingers, he unhooked the buckle. Briefly letting Ras go in favor of unhooking the clasp at the other wrist. Hands trailed down the lines of Ras's body until he was able to get them under the top. Then with one quick movement, he slid his hands up, pushing the top off. Ras had a soft, well-worn tunic on underneath. At one time, it might have been black, but now it was faded. Ras took the top and stepped away from him. Solas watched. The other elf did not bolt again; he merely sat the top on a chair, then moved to the desk. Taking daggers, staves, and a pouch from his belt and setting the items on the desk. With his armor top off, one could see the lighter skin the circled Ras's neck. A horrid reminder of the past. Ras had a lot of those. Solas stepped close, so when Ras stepped backward, he was right against Solas. One arm went around his waist again. Tightening, bringing the smaller elf even closer. Solas nuzzled Ras's neck. The hair tickled, but he smelled as amazing as he tasted. Solas loosened his hold, but not enough for Ras to escape. No, just enough that with one hand, he could grab the tunic and drag it up and off. Solas tossed the tunic away, looking over the other elf.

He was beautiful in the moonlight.

Ras used the space he had to turn around facing Solas. Like with the sunset, moonlight caught in his eyes. Solas hissed out a breath.

Ras could undo him with just those eyes.

“You have an unfair advantage.” Callused hands pushed his tunic up. He was wearing less then Ras, just a tunic and trousers to sleep in. His tunic came off and was tossed away. Soft fingers traced the lines of his body, making him shudder. When hands went to push his breeches down, he growled—lunging forward to nip Ras's jaw. Sharp teeth pierced the skin making the other elf gasp. It did not stop him, though. Ras slid trousers down to a pool at his ankles; then, he slipped a foot between Solas's. Giving Solas the options of being trapped or stepping out of his clothing.

Solas stepped out of the clothing.

Solas kicked them out of the way. Stopping Ras when he went to take small clothes off. Ras made a soft, grumbling noise. Solas was quick in making sure Ras did not have the advantage. Undoing Ras's belt, then sliding the pants down, he had trousers on underneath. Solas slid to his knees, helping Ras step out of the pants. Sliding fingers into the waist of Ras's trousers, he pulled them down, so fingers slide against the skin of Ras's legs. The trousers were off and quickly tossed out of the way. He smiled when Ras tried to bite back a moan.

Eyes filled with lust.

Ras had nothing on under the trousers leaving him bare. Sparse dark hair curled around a hard cock already standing at attention. Suddenly he stood lifting the smaller elf as he did so. Ras gasped softly, wrapping his arms around Solas's neck.

He took his prize to the bed.

Laying Ras down gently, then sitting back. Just looking. Moonlight reached in from the open balcony casting crazy shadows across the room—pale skin against the black and dark purple fabric of the covers on the bed.

Enchanting.

Solas stood then slid his small-clothes off before climbing back onto the bed, up Ras's body. He claimed Ras's mouth again. Rougher this time. Bruising if Ras didn't allow him to map his mouth. Fingers caressed Ras's jaw. Came away slick, red. Blood from where teeth pierced skin. It bothered neither of them. Solas pulled away, then kissed his way down Ras's body. Biting when he noted a sensitive area causing the smaller elf to moan and writhe underneath him. His bites left blood behind. He painted Ras's skin with it. Red looked as nice as moonlight on such pale skin. He got to Ras's waist and looked up. Ras had his eyes closed; he was panting, making small wanting noises. He smiled; he liked seeing Ras like this.

He liked being the reason behind it.

A thin layer of sweat made his skin glisten. Blood painted the lines of his body tracing along the muscles and the scars that peppered it. Scars of a warrior. For a moment, Solas imagined what he must have been like when he fought with just his magic. He moved to Ras's feet, one hand going to smooth inner thigh. He pushed a bit. Ras easily spread his legs, and Solas knelt between them. He licked along the inner thigh.

It would not take long for their game to turn to more primal things.

  
Solas grazed teeth along smooth skin. He did not bite there as that would surpass the blurred edge of pain and pleasure.

  
This was all about pleasure.

  
Solas licked along the inner thigh then up along the edge of the hip bone. Ras made louder wanting noises at him. Thrusting his hips upwards. Solas smiled against Ras' skin then bit again. On the hip bone just before it curved. Harder than the others. Muscles tensed underneath him.

  
Knowing that Ras was solidly built and seeing those muscles work were two entirely different things. Watching the man was like watching a great predator, even now that movements were sporadic.

  
Solas licked the blood away from the wound he'd created. Ras's blood tasted coppery like most but had a hint of something dark that Solas could not name. Solas turned his attention to the other thigh. Following the same path, he had before and bit in the same place. So both sides were the same. Ras tensed under his teeth. His good hand pulled at the covers; his bad one twitched slightly at his side. He moaned loudly. Solas sat back, looking over his handiwork. Ras shoulders tensed, then he sat up quickly, nipping at Solas's mouth until the bald elf kissed him soundly. Solas made a noise against Ras's insistent mouth until finally, Ras pulled away.

Solas pushed him back down on the bed.

Solas growled when Ras tried to sit up again. Ras whined, but Solas shut him up with a quick lick to his hard cock.

"Be still, Vhenan." His voice was a warning. A warning Ras heeded. 

  
Solas licked from tip to base, teasing. Ras groaned hips twitching the slightest bit as he tried to stay still, as Solas wanted.

"You taste amazing." Solas murmured as he took the tip of Ras's cock in his mouth, then he swallowed him down to the base. Ras shouted his name and came with a tremble and several elvhen curses. 

Solas pulled off his cock with a lewd pop and smirked.

Ras lunged up, and the two wrestled, kissed and bit at each other.

A clash of teeth and tongue that left them bleeding and bruised.

Ras ended up on top. He grinned down at Solas and started a trail of licks and kisses down the taller elf's body. Solas fisted one hand in Ras's hair, trying to guide the smaller elf to sensitive spots, but Ras ignored the tugging. When Ras found a place that made Solas moan and twitch under his tongue, he used his teeth. He was more vicious in his bites, but Solas didn't seem to mind; he moaned all the louder.

Ras was much more teasing than Solas had been when he reached the others cock—licking from tip to base, nibbling at his inner thighs, taking just the tip into his mouth.

Solas yanked his hair harshly, but still, he ignored it. Taking Solas's cock into his mouth, he slowly swallowed him down, using just an edge of teeth that drove the elf under Ras wild. 

Finally, after an excruciatingly long time, Ras allowed Solas to cum. Pulling back to the tip, he swallowed the others cock whole and deep throated him. Solas came hard, yelling Ras's elvhen nickname. 

Ras sat back, watching as the other elf panted and came down from his bliss.

Solas opened his eyes and watched Ras for a moment.

Both were still hard.

Solas sat up then gently guided Ras to lay down tenderly kissing the other elf. He tasted like blood. He slid his hand between Ras's legs and rubbed circles at his entrance. There was enough blood and saliva that lube wasn't needed. Carefully he pushed his finger in; Ras was tight, but Solas carefully worked him open. His dexterous finger quickly finding the sweet spot inside the small elf, that made his gasp and moan lewdly.

Solas worked a second finger inside and scissored them to open Ras up. 

Ras nipped at Solas's neck, Solas growled, yanking his head back by his hair teeth going to his throat and biting down hard enough to draw blood. 

Ras whined a bit squirming underneath his teeth; he eased a bit and worked a third finger inside the small elf. 

Finally, he released the smaller elf.

"Vehnan, on your hands and knees." He pulled his fingers back and sat back, letting Ras get himself into a comfortable position.

He lined up and slowly pushed his cock inside the other elf.

He was hot and tight. There was the slick slide of blood and saliva. 

Solas took advantage of having Ras's back now bared before him and added to his collection of bite wounds while slowly thrusting in and out. Ras moaned, thrusting back to meet Solas.

Solas angled just right and hit that sweet spot inside Ras, who gasped loudly and lay still letting the other elf pound into him as both their climaxes built.

Ras came first yelling Solas's name again, pulsing around Solas's cock. Solas came quickly after that biting into Ras's shoulder, leaving the deepest wound yet.

Both were satisfied when Solas pulled out. They cuddled together and slept.


End file.
